User talk:Rainbowderp01
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:DizzyDog! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! DizzyDog (talk) 17:29, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Rainbowderp01! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! DizzyDog (talk) 17:30, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Transcripts I have had a few requests for transcripts but I hold this site as an free info accompaniment to the show rather than a way of consuming it. I do though have links to the subtitle scripts for episodes but it's obviously only what the subtitles say when activated. They are 99% right all of the time but there is the odd error. It would be nice to have them somewhere but here may not be the place. I'd like it if people supported the show through actually watching the episodes through broadcast or streaming and through getting the merch. You have got an idea no doubt and I say do it they could be better references than the subtitles but I'd rather the show end up getting the money from its fans and others by actually watching it. Same with select quotes, I'd rather people get the laughs from watching it and not through reading on this site.DizzyDog (talk) 18:42, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Well, in regards to people actually supporting the show through watching the show, I highly doubt that reading the transcripts would stop people from watching the show on TV or through streams. It's simply just a transcription to help people understand what the characters are saying sometimes, or maybe a quote or two they really enjoy. And I know from personal experience that closed captions and subtitles are NOT always accurate at all. All I'm saying is, transcripts don't stop watch traffic for the show at all. Most other wikis do it and they're some of the least popular pages, but at least they're there and not on some third party site. But, it's fine if you don't want them on here. I just thought it would be a nice addition. Besides, I've seen those other sites that do transcriptions and they don't do a completely fantastic job of separating who says what and how they say it. I suppose that's all I need to say. Thanks for replying nonetheless. Anything is better than nothing. CoLoRFuL DiTZ~ 20:35, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I do like the idea of them being complete, though. You could show me one and I'll see if it's good maybe I'll reconsider. I really didn't want to say no.DizzyDog (talk) 21:04, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the consideration. I'll complete one soon and let you know when it's done so you can overview it! CoLoRFuL DiTZ~ 23:37, January 20, 2019 (UTC) All right, here's the finished product, Dizzy: https://bobs-burgers.fandom.com/wiki/User:Rainbowderp01/Human_Flesh_(Transcript) Let me know if you have any questions about it... and let me know what you think. I have seen it and I like it, it could do with some slight reformatting and maybe some more info.DizzyDog (talk) 17:33, January 26, 2019 (UTC) What reformatting and info would you suggest? Keep in mind, this is a transcription, not a script. Stage directions and non-sound based effects and such are intentionally left out. Rainbowderp01 Human Flesh re User:Rainbowderp01/Human_Flesh_(Transcript) it appears Human Flesh/Transcript alreadty exists made August 2017 by Caleb Torres, appears to be the only episode we actually have a transcript for, although it doesn't appear to be linked from the main Human Flesh article. If we do incorporate transcripts we should probably edit the template for the top bars to include a link. It sounds awesome that Dizzy has links to the captions and yeah they do differ a huge deal. Although I find Bob's Burgers is much more accurarate than say, the captions for PJ Masks where they go beyond abbreviations (sometimes they rephrase things in fewer words if they think it will take someone too long to read them) to changing entire expressions. What would be amazing, though I'm not sure how we could easily do it, is a 2-column approach where we could line-by-line show side-by-side the closed captions vs our own independently writeups of the transcripts to see where they differ. talk2ty 19:29, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like an interesting idea, but having two different transcriptions side by side might clutter up a page. But what do I know? I used to watch shows with closed captioning all the time, so I know exactly what you're referring to with the CC rephrasing, but if Bob's Burgers seems to be accurate enough with it, it might also be redundant. That's honestly for Dizzy to decide, but it might be better to wait until transcriptions are done, if that ever ends up happening. CoLoRFuL DiTZ~ 21:03, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Rainbowderp01